Wanderer's journey: Book 2: Freedom of Birds
by Lonesome Wanderer
Summary: The Wanderer has gone to the dangerous world of Hatoful! Will he be able to live through most of the horrors that you've met with in-game? Read and find out later! I'm not pairing him up with the main character of the game, just to be clear before hand!


Chapter 1: Going to school with birds…

_**Death sent me to the new universe, but didn't want to explain anything about it. He just sends me in looking like a regular everyday high schooler in black clothing… He said there is nothing that is going to happen in this universe… he had the troll grin when he said it though, so he might be lying…**_

**The wilderness at 9:00 p.m. (Start music: Hatoful Boyfriend: Tension)**

**Daisuke appears out of seemingly nowhere**

Daisuke: "A forest? I was expecting more…" *suddenly a pack of wolves appear* "Um… thanks, but I don't think you were what I was expecting…" *pulls out his combat knife* "I may have no other weapon, but you will go down before me!"

**Suddenly the wolves back down whimpering. They run away after Daisuke swings his knife a few times.**

Daisuke: "Yeah! That's what I thought!" *A bull rushes in from behind very nosily* "Should've known…"

?: "HIYA!" *the bull falls in an opposite direction to where Daisuke is* "You should be more careful here!" (Start music: Hatoful Boyfriend: Title Screen by TAM (I don't know who these are, I'm just putting the name the soundtrack says!))

Daisuke: "At least I know that now. Thanks for the assist!" *puts away his knife* "I'm Daisuke Namara, Wanderer of… anything, how about you?"

Hiyoko: "I'm Hiyoko Tosaka! The hunter-gatherer of this forest, and you're trespassing on my territory, buddy!"

Daisuke: *backs up a little* "H-Hey now! No need to rush a boss battle on me!"

_Why am I saying that?_

Hiyoko: "Sorry. Do you need a guide out of the forest? I know this place, because it's the back of my hand!"

_If I hear anything anymore ridiculous, I may have to cancel looking here!_

Daisuke: "Sounds great, it's a date then!"

Hiyoko: "No, it's not."

**The pair reaches the edge of the forest and are greeted by a bird.**

?: "Hey there Hiyoko!" (Switch music: Hatoful Boyfriend: Ryouta's theme by TAM)

_W-What!? Birds talk in this universe? That would've been good to know!_

Hiyoko: "Hey Ryouta! How was the maid café?"

Ryouta: "Just peachy! So many birds visited today and about 99% of them asked for me… Sometimes it's hard to work there." *notices Daisuke* "Hello! Who are you? For that matter, why are you with Hiyoko?"

Daisuke: "Daisuke, Daisuke Namara. I got lost in the forest and she managed to guide me safely out here."

Hiyoko: "He's an idiot and I needed to get him somewhere safer to be an idiot."

Daisuke: "What!? I am not an idiot!" *looks away* "Not that much of one anyway…"

Ryouta: "Where do you live? I can take you there if you need me to."

Daisuke: *anger grows in his face* "I'm not dumb! Can you point me in the direction of the nearest hotel so that I actually have somewhere to lie down?"

Ryouta: "Sure, this way!"

**The two separate at the hotel and Wanderer takes a job from the hotel to pay for his room. Surprisingly the hotel payed nicely to have the dishes done…**

_Perhaps their feathers prevent them from doing a very good job at cleaning dishes. They would make better feather dusters than dish cleaners._

**In front of St. Pigeonation institute at 8:00 a.m. (Day: The day before the first school semester) (Start music: Hatoful Boyfriend: St. Pigeonation's institute)**

Daisuke: "So this is my school… I was hoping for all I see in front of me."

**Daisuke walks to the front door of the school, but reluctantly opens the door.**

?: "You must be the new human that arrived in town!"

**A nicobar approaches Daisuke.**

Daisuke: "Yes I am! You must be the headmaster, am I right?"

Headmaster: "Yes I am! Have you come to study here at St. Pigeonation's?"

Daisuke: "If not I came here to enjoy the scenery! Where do I sign up for the first semester?"

Headmaster: "Right this way! If you like, you can also pick up a pamphlet for a school group."

**Daisuke signs the required documents except the parent's approval slip, but he uses some well woven lies to say that he doesn't need to get his parents to sign.**

_If only I knew where my mother and father were… *sigh* I shouldn't think about that now! I need to think about supplies and other things I need for this semester and since that Day indicator said I only have today to prepare I need to get my supplies very quickly._

Daisuke: "Let's see here… track team. Nah, I have terrible stamina, library staff? I'll think about that one! How about-"

?: "The student council?" (Start music: Hatoful Boyfriend: Sakuya (Sonatina in minor C))

Daisuke: "Whoa, a rich bird! I'd rather not be part of that division… Sorry."

?: "Hmph! Even a peasant like you wouldn't handle it anyways."

Daisuke: "Excuse me?" *imitates the fanciness in the rich bird's voice* "What kind of bird tries to overrule my ability that I haven't shown?"

Sakuya: "I, Sakuya La'Belle am the bird that tells you that you are worthless when it comes to being a leader. You defended yourself poorly when I mocked your ability to lead, so you shouldn't join to try to be the president like me!"

Daisuke: "AAHH, my honor! I swear I will have revenge for this!" *walks towards the library with pamphlet in hand*

**In the library (Stop music)**

_It's so quiet in here… Perfect place to read books, but it seems under-used. I bet it's because of the temperature! Geez, couldn't they install a heater?_

Daisuke: "Why does the selection of books have to be so small? I love books, but can't get a lot…"

?: "Stop whining."

Daisuke: "AAHH, h-how did you-"

**The bird lifts one feather to his beak. (Start music: Hatoful Boyfriend: Seijaku no Umi by Sentive (Or Nageki's theme))**

Daisuke: "Oh… Sorry. My name is Daisuke Namara, what's yours?"

Nageki: "Nageki, Nageki Fujishiro. Is there some reason you came in here? Or maybe you wanted the overview of being in the library staff?"

Daisuke: "I can actually see from the looks of things that it would be a slow semester."

Nageki: "That's what Miss Tosaka would say…"

Daisuke: "You know her too? Is she interested in somebirdie?"

Nageki: "Why do you want to know? I can't tell you what goes on outside the library, and she doesn't usually come into the library like everyone else."

Daisuke: "Well I'll see you when the semester starts!"

**Random hallway at 9:00 a.m. (Start music: Hatoful Boyfriend: Anghel's battle theme)**

**Suddenly the window shatters and a bleeding-heart dove comes forward from the broken glass and takes a challenging pose!**

Daisuke: "If you intend to fight, then allow me to remedy that feeling!"

_**Battle starts**_

_**Daisuke: 600 HP, 40 Physical attack power, 60 physical defenses, 30 special defenses, 50 special attack power, 60 luck, and has enlightened stat buff (10 to both Special attack and defense).**_

_**Anghel: 1000 HP. Other stats are unknown…**_

**Your opponent uses crescent blade! It's a critical hit! -100 HP on Daisuke.**

**Daisuke uses Stare of Devil's Demise! It's a critical hit! -500 HP on Anghel.**

**Your opponent uses Zerg rush! It's not an effective attack, but Daisuke was stunned for a turn! -50 HP on Daisuke.**

**Your opponent uses dream killer! Its power is multiplied by last turn's attack! -300 HP on Daisuke.**

**Daisuke uses Right hook of the Gods! The attack was an instant KO! (Start music: Persona 4: Period)**

**Daisuke leveled up! HP increases by 100! Special attack increases by 20! Physical attack increases by 10! Special Defense increases by 10! Physical defense increases by 20! Luck increases by 5! (Don't track these stats, btw!) (Stop music)**

Daisuke: "Are you alright? Oh no… I think he's out cold."

**Infirmary at 8:35 a.m. (Start music: Hatoful Boyfriend: Dance of the sugar plum fairy)**

?: "Who are you?"

Daisuke: "Daisuke, I kind of knocked this guy flat… can you make sure he's alright?" *notices the doctor's stare* "I-I think that stare is really creepy. Please stop it!"

?: "Don't worry about him, just put him on the bed in the corner and I'll make sure his injuries are mended."

Daisuke: "But he only needs rest, right? You don't need to mess with his injuries…"

_I'm starting to think this doctor can't be trusted…_

?: "Just put him there, or you can mend him at home. Hopefully you have no more questions…"

Daisuke: *puts Anghel on the bed* "Well I saw the pamphlet about being in the infirmary staff and hoped for an overview of what I'd be doing in here."

?: "Just cleaning up the body parts…"

Daisuke: "You're not serious are you?"

?: "You'd be cleaning up the infirmary after school and giving first aid to the other students. However if there are body parts lying around, then you'd clean those up too."

**Daisuke gulps…**

Shuu: "I'm Iwamine Shuu, and if you're not here for anything else then I suggest you leave before I do something drastic." *chuckles at the thought* "I guess I haven't collected male human parts like yours, so…"

**Daisuke sprints out of the room and towards the track.**

_Wow! This is a long track, and it has quite the energetic bird!_

Okosan: "Coo coo coo! (Okosan will be able to get that pudding finally!)

Daisuke: "Hello! Why are you running towards me? Oh no, AAHH, again!"

**The fantail dove runs into Daisuke and runs quickly around him as if looking for something. (Start music: Hatoful Boyfriend: Barroom Billet)**

Okosan: "COO! (You didn't have the pudding!)"

Daisuke: "Was I supposed to bring some pudding to enter this field?"

Okosan: "Coo coo coo. (No, but I thought you were the delivery person bringing the pudding.)"

Daisuke: "How could you mistake me for a bird? My name is Daisuke Namara, and I'm here to see what is in store for me on the track team."

Okosan: "Coo? Coo coo! (You are? That's great! Show me how you do on the track, now!)"

Daisuke: "What!? I just-"

Okosan: *starts pushing* "Coo! Coo coo! (Now! Go and sprint for your life, because I will take you as pudding if you don't do this now!)"

**Daisuke runs two laps in a full sprint, but doesn't have enough energy to complete more laps.**

Okosan: "Coo! Coo coo coo! (Not good enough! Do it again and this time control your breathing! You must capitalize on your strength!)"

Daisuke: "I can't… can't run… anymore." *collapses*

Ryouta: "Okosan! You can't push the new student past his limits!"

Okosan: "Coo! Coo coo! (I must! He only completed two laps before succumbing to exhaustion!)"

Daisuke: "I'll die out there if I try to do another lap at full speed!"

**Daisuke's hotel room at 9:30 p.m. (Start music: Persona 4: Alone)**

_I can't believe the pain that fantail put me through… I feel like I was thrown onto a cheese grader, but worse. First the doctor wants to add my body to his collection and then a pudding and fitness loving freak. Can my days living here get worse?_

**Daisuke turns on the news. **

**TV: "Today we have seen a new human student appear out of nowhere. He is currently enrolled in St. Pigeonation's Institute for young minds, and has already met the other human there."**

_Do they mean Hiyoko?_

**TV: "In related news, the human was spotted on the track with some pigeon, they were both running at very high speeds, and they had some pudding after 2 laps at a dead sprint."**

_Where are they getting this footage? I'm pretty sure Ryouta, Okosan, and I were the only ones on the field…_

_**The End for now…**_


End file.
